What could have been?
by Fansluv16
Summary: A cute one-shot based on how I think life would be if Carisle and Esme had adopted some of the cullens. warning contains extreme fluff.!


carlisle pov..  
I love my family they were my every thing. My lovely wife esme and I were unable to concive childern so we chose to adopted two twin boys Edward and Emmett. They were ophraned at birth. They were 3 years old. It had only been a mouth ago that we got them and Esme had wanted more but I was unsure. Being a doctor and having a hetic schedule made it diffcult but with Esme quitting her job to be a full time mother we had chose to adopt little Alice and her older sister Isabella. Alice was one and Bella was also 3.

Esme pov..  
I woke to Alice crying quickly getting out of the grip of my sleeping husband I went to Alice's room as I stepted in to the pink clad room the was fill with an assortment of toys sippy cups and other baby items. I walk over to her anything but pink crib I pick her up and coe into her ear.  
''shh mommy is here baby''. I said to my little Alice. ''mama''. She said she was just starting to say easy words. I went over to the changing table and removed the soggy diaper and easily changed her into a fresh one. I picked her up and made my way back to mine and carlisle's room. ''wake up honey can you get the kids up while I get breakfast started''? I asked him. He stirred and opened his eyes and with a yawn he said ''ok''. With that I took Alice down stairs in the kitchen and sat her in her high chair. I decide that pancakes with fruit was fast and easy. As I came closer to finishing the older kids started to trickle down stairs frist Edward , second Emmett , third Bella each toke there seats last to arive was my husband Carlisle. ''did u guys say good morning and thank you to your mama for breakfast''. He said before giving me a kiss and taking a seat.  
''morning mama''. I got from my little bear cub Emmett. He always had to be the strongest and loudest. The little boy had a strong build with short curly dark hair. '' morning mama''. My little Bella said her beautiful chocolate brown eyes and hair glowing. Though she was kind off a clutz. She was our clutz. '' morning mommy''my litte Edward said he loved music. He also had a bad temper that always needed to be corrected. All my children were differnt in there own spiceal way and I loved it. Even little Alice has show intrest in clothes she loves to look pretty or in her words pwetty. I try stimulate there minds and keep them interested but some times kids are kids.  
''mommy can we play baseball today''.Emmett said. While chewing.  
'' maybe''. I said looking at Carlisle it was his day off which ment I get some help, its not like he doesn't help it just that his schedule is crazy at the hospital. He is starting to get the boys potty trained the boys were a little behind Bella. She had already potty trained to a ceartin degree, but still needs some help. I look over to Carlisle who breaking train of thought when he reached for my plate. He hands me a some papertowels to wipe the kids faces.  
''daddy I have to pee pee''. Edward said sounding so cute while getting down from the chair. ''ok well-  
''i have to go poopy''! My little bear said more like yelled cutting his father off mid sentence. ''i have to potty to''. Bella said with cheeks red with blush.  
''ok if u have to potty then go upstairs to the hall bathroom''! He said using exaggerated hand jesters. Every one broke out in laughter. I went up staris with Alice in my arms. She had a little explosion in her diaper. I walked past a half naked Edward, Bella, and Emmett as they sat on the potty.  
''mommy daddy I make poopy and pee pee''! My little musician sing at his heart contet.  
''good boy Edward your a big boy now right''. Carlisle said to his son. Giving him praise.  
''i cant my poopy wont come out''. Emmett cried. ''its okat just wait and it will happen my big boy''. I said to momentarily handing Alice to Carlisle while I crouch down to Emmett's level to give him a big kiss. He was a mommys boy and I loved it. I love my babies but Emmet was the only mommas boy even alice like Carlisle more than me.  
''mama im fished going pee''. Bella said to me catching my attention. I helped her wipe her bottom and her and Edward followed me to change Alice.  
''moma can I hold Alice''. Bella said with her cute simle. ''after I change her baby you dont want to smell like poop do you.'' I laughed. Bella shook her head and I playful tried to put Alice in her arms she instantly ran away to hide near her father.  
''why dont you two go down stairs and watch T.V'' I said rustling Edward's hair. They ran down the steps but with a warning from my husband to walk or they would be put in time out. It was funny to see the look on there faces as they went from running like there lives depened on it to a slow walking inside pace. I quickly changed alice and went back down stairs.  
''i did it mama I did I went poop'' my little Em Said yelling at the top of his lungs.  
''thats so good baby mommy is so proud of you'' I said picking him up and kissing him. I went down stairs to the ground floor and joined Bella and Edward in watching all kinds of cartoons.  
''daddy can we play baseball now please.'' Em said. He was so happy and the excitement in his voice was loud and contagious. Looking at carlisle who was siting next to me on the live seat he smiled and said.  
''why not buddy lets go''. He said.


End file.
